Daddy's Girl
by Black Raven Feather
Summary: <html><head></head>Mandy Wayne hasn't seen her father, Bruce Wayne, in seven years. Suddenly, just when he steps back into her life, everything starts to collapse. Will she join Batman in the fight for Gotham, or will she run away when he needs her the most?</html>


**Chapter One:**

I woke up with sunlight streaming in the window of my room. It felt nice. I groaned, then felt the bedside table for my round, black Harry Potter glasses. I shoved them up my nose, then ran a hand through my dirty blond hair.

I climbed out of bed in my t-shirt and sweatpants, then walked down the Wayne Manor stairs. I reached the kitchen, where Alfred, the butler, was calmly reading the newspaper. "Good morning Ms. Wayne." Alfred said.

"Morning Alfred." I said, taking a cereal bowl. "I trust that you slept okay?" He asked. I sighed, then opened the fridge and grabbed the milk carton. "I'm fine, Alfred. I haven't had nightmares in three months."

"Just making sure." Alfred said in his accent. He went back to reading the paper, and I went back to making a bowl of cereal.

Just then, the phone rang. Alfred smiled, then stood up, and walked out of the room to get the phone. I stayed behind and chewed a spoonful of Cheerios. I could hear Alfred, though, from the other room.

"Wayne Residence." Silence as I chewed more Cheerios. Then "Master Wayne. It's been some time." Almost instantly, I stopped chewing. The spoon fell from my hand and into the bowl with a _plop! _

"And where are we, sir?"Alfred's voice rang through the kitchen. My heart almost stopped beating. "Am I to assume that you're without money and a passport?" Silence. "I believe there's an airstrip at Khatmandu long enough for a G5. Make your way down there, I'll have the jet down in fifteen hours." Silence. "Yes sir?" More silence. Then Alfred dropped the phone. I stared at him as he walked back into the room.

"He called?" I asked. Alfred nodded. "He's okay?" I asked. He nodded again. I stared at Alfred again, then I raced out of my chair and hugged him. Alfred looked surprised then hugged back after a second. "Can I go with the jet to meet him?" I asked. "Of course." Alfred said. I released my grip, then ran upstairs to my room.

I stood bewildered for a small amount of seconds, then grabbed my phone and dialed a number. On the first ring, she picked up.

"Emily Westfront, can I help you?" Emily's voice said. "Emily! You wont believe what just happened.

"Mandy?" Emily asked. "No, it's Jackson Walton. I was wondering if you want to go out with me." I shot into the phone. I heard laughter from the other end. "Yeah, as if he would ever ask me out. Hang on. HOLLIE! TURN THE DAMN MUSIC DOWN, MANDY'S ON THE PHONE!"

Emily had been my best friend since, practically forever. She was my age, and was very pretty, in my opinion. She had caramel colored skin, deep blue eyes, and light brown, dark orange hair. Her younger sister, Hollie, almost looked exactly like her, except her hair was dark red.

"So, what's up?" Emily asked. I took a deep breath, then said, "Dad called. Alfred is sending a jet for him so he can come back to Gotham."

There was silence on the other end. Then I heard Emily say "Holy shit. Bruce Wayne is coming back?" I managed a small _yeah_ to come out of my throat. "After seven years of being god knows where?" Emily squealed. I didn't say anything.

"Holy shit! Oh my god, you must be so excited, you haven't seen your dad in forever!" Emily yelled. "I know. That's why I'm kinda nervous." I said. "He might not remember anything about me."

"Oh, shut up, you'll be fine." Emily said. "Now get going. You have some butt to kick."

"Bye, Emily." I said. "Bye-bye, Mandy." Emily said.

I hung up, then threw myself onto my bed. I landed on my back, and I stared at the ceiling.

Dad was coming home. That was a thought to process.

~AW~

I waited nervously with Alfred at the foot of the plane's stairs. We were waiting for dad.

I fiddled with my scarf as time passed. Alfred just stared off into the distance, waiting. I couldn't blame him. It had been seven years since he had seen me. I had only been nine years old when he left. I wonder what he remembered.

Then, in the distance, a figure could been seen. It came closer, until a vague outline could be seen, until I could clearly see Bruce Wayne.

"Master Wayne." Alfred said. "Welcome back."

"Hello, Alfred." Dad said before turning to me. I pulled him into a hug, trying really hard to not cry. "Hi Dad." "Hello Amanda." Dad replied, hugging back.

Oh. We were going to have to work on names in the future.

Nevertheless, I smiled, then let Dad board the plane. Alfred and I followed, then the jet left.

I walked to my bunk and took off my coat and scarf. Then I climbed up on the bunk and opened my book to where I left off. I couldn't concentrate on the book, though. All I could think about was Dad.

He looked so different then from what I remembered. He looked like he had been a hobo for a couple of months, instead of being the god from my childhood.

There was a knock on the door of my cabin. "Come in!" I yelled. The door clicked, and Dad walked in. He looked around, then took up residence on a red chair. He sat down, then turned to look at me and smiled. "Hey Amanda." He saw the book in my hands. "What are you reading?"

I looked at the cover. "Um, Run. By Ann Patchett." Dad nodded. He loomed out the window of my cabin. I stared at my Dad, tempted to ask him the thousand questions running through my head. I didn't though. I was frightened.

"So, you're fifteen now?" Dad asked, not taking his eyes off the window. "Sixteen." I said. He nodded again. "I don't remember you being blond." He said. I sighed. "I dyed it."

"Alfred let you dye it?"

"To quote him exactly-" here I switched to a British accent, "'As long as it isn't a ghastly color, like neon green. The things girls your age do to your hair.'" Dad laughed. I smiled. It was nice to hear him laugh.

"Amanda-"

"Mandy." I interrupted. Dad turned to look at me, confused. "What?"

"I don't go by Amanda anymore." I mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. "I go by Mandy." Dad stared at me. "When did you start going by that?"

"A couple years after you left." I said. Dad looked at me, then shook it off. "Well, uh, Mandy, I was hoping we could go out, sometime, to catch up on everything that I, um, missed." Dad asked. I shrugged. "Sure. We have a bunch of time right now, and I have a million questions." Dad shrugged, then leaned forward. "What do you want to know?"

I hesitated, choosing my next words carefully. "What do you think you know about me?" I asked finally.

Dad didn't answer at first. Then, finally, he said "Well, you like orange. You have a best friend named...Emma? Eveline?"

"Emily." I stated. Dad nodded. "You also like noodles. And, last I checked, your one true wish was to have a chocolate lab."

I shrugged. "You did pretty well. Can we get a dog?"

"Maybe." Dad suggested. "Any other questions?"

"Why are you coming back now?" I asked. This time, Dad didn't answer. He only spaced out. Finally, he stood up, walked over, and ruffled my hair. "All in good time, kiddo. All in good time."

I rolled my eyes, then went back to reading. "Now, I'm going to go _not_ look like a hobo, because I know I look like one." Dad said. I smirked and nodded. "Bye." I said. "Love you Aman- Mandy." Dad said, before kissing my forehead and leaving my cabin.

I read for a little bit longer, then left my cabin to join Alfred in the pilot's chair. We just reached Gotham when Dad entered, clean shaven and not so hoboey.

"Have you told anyone I'm coming home?" Dad asked Alfred. "I thought you might like to surprise a few people." Alfred replied. "I told Emily," I said. "But if she did tell anyone, it's not gonna get very far."

"No one can know I'm back. Not until I'm ready." Dad looked out the window and at the sunrise. "I'll need everything on the company- shareholders' reports, holdings, everything." Alfred smiled and closed his eyes. "You sound like a man with a purpose."

"Gotham needs me, Alfred. Gotham needs...a symbol." Dad said, staring at the vast city below. "What symbol, sir?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not sure," Dad admitted. "Something for the good to rally behind, and the criminals to fear."

I rolled my eyes, but shuddered. I knew some girls at school who had suffered Gotham's wrath, physically and mentally.

"Amen to that." I said, watching the city beneath me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Me: Well, hello everyone! Now, I know I'm a Marvel girl, but I just watched The Dark Knight, and believe me, I had to write this. Besides, Heath Ledger kicks serious butt.

Kayla: So, we don't own Batman, we own Mandy, we own unfamiliar characters, planes don't have cabins but boats do, we're good.

Me: Please don't forget to check out my other fanfic's, cause they are awesome as well. And please follow, favorite, and leave a nice review, cause reviews are awesome! Bye guys!


End file.
